A Lover's Tiff
by KittyThomas
Summary: Winry and Ed have an argument about the length of their tongues... what more is there to say? EdxWinry. R&R please!


**A Lover's Tiff**

**Disclaimer: Oddly enough, I **_**still **_**don't own FMA. If I did, it would have ended differently. **_**Very **_**differently.**

**A/N: Random, I know. We lost the internet for five days andI was kind of bored. PS, can anyone tell me how the manga ends, or is it still ongoing? Everyone I know only watches the series so NO ONE can tell me.**

_**Ed:**__ Well... this is random._

_**Writer:**__ I already said that, shorty._

_**Ed:**__ Grr..._

_**Al:**__ I can't believe you didn't put me in!_

_**Writer:**__ Sorry, there just wasn't room Al. Deal with it. Mustang and Riza are nagging me too, so join the club. Requests, anyone?_

o0o

One bright summers' day, Ed and Winry walked home together from school, chatting, laughing and shouting like they'd done countless times before. They were both six years old, fair-haired and happy, the very best of friends.

Alphonse was still four, and too young to have yet started school, and their small walk home was about the only time the two of them were alone together. Secretly, they both really enjoyed it, though neither of them would admit it. No matter how much they liked playing with Ed's little brother, they always liked it when it was just the two of them alone, though their arguments said otherwise.

Today's argument was about the length of their tongues. Why it really mattered who could stick their tongue out further, nobody really knew. Perhaps even the children themselves didn't care- it was just a reason for arguing. Their parents always used to joke they were the only kids they knew who argued like an old married couple before they were even married- although Pinako said it would be the founding of an unbreakable relationship.

"Good arguments make good marriages," she would say wisely, puffing her pipe, "and the pettier the excuse, the better. As long as they're not arguing about bills or finances, they should be fine." It was a very good job the children never heard the adults say this.

"My tongue's longer than your tongue!" Ed chanted, sticking his tongue out further.

Winry stamped her foot. The two of them had stopped walking five minutes ago so they could covert all their energy into the quarrel. "Is not!" She objected.

"Is to!"

"Is NOT."

"IS TO!"

"Prove it them, Mr Smarty-pants!"

"Fine, I will!"

Without another word, Edward snatched off his little back-pack, found his pencil case and rummaged around for a ruler. He held it up to his mouth, and tried to stick his tongue out at an angle so he could measure it.

"See!" He declared eventually, "Five whole inches!"

"That's not an inch!" scowled Winry, "That's a centimetre!"

"Same difference."

"Yeah, only NOT."

"Fine then, measure yours, dummy-head!"

"I'm not a dummy, dummy!"

"Machine freak!"

"Alchemy nerd!"

"GRRR…" They growled in unison, "I'M GOING HOME!" And they both marched off in different directions.

It took Ed a long time to realise he was going the wrong way.

**Nine years later…**

Another sunny summers' day, the two found themselves alone again in Risenbool. Ed was sitting on a fence dividing a field, and Winry on the stile beneath him, both staring out at the road that led down to the village. Neither of them knew quite why they were there, or why they weren't yet arguing. Perhaps it was because, for once, Ed had come home not for repairs, but to wish Winry a happy fifteenth birthday. There was little to argue about, although they had been trying.

"You know," said Ed suddenly, "We never did find out whose tongue was the longest."

"Omigod Ed!" Winry chuckled in disbelief, "I can't believe you still remember that."

"Yeah, well," he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "it was kind of funny. Still want to know to the answer?"

"Er… no. Honestly Ed," she rolled her eyes, but Ed fixed her with his cute puppy-dog eyes until she relented. Honestly, why was he so persistent about an argument they'd had years ago? About the length of their tongues!

"Fine!" She said tiredly, "You got a ruler?"

Ed smirked. "Don't need one," he declared, and he suddenly leant down and kissed her! At first, Winry's eyes grew to the size of bulbs in shock and surprise, as Ed's lips pressed down on hers. But slowly, a weightless, ecstatic feeling washed over, and she closed her eyes and gave into him fully.

Apparently, neither of them became sure who's tongue was the longest immediately, because the two of them carried on kissing until eventually Ed fell off the fence into the meadow. Considering Ed and the odd position he'd been forced into while making out with Winry, this was understandable. What wasn't understandable was Winry falling off after him, and the two of them rolling down the field together until they stopped, and continued their previous engagement until the sun came down.

They never did quite figure out whose tongue was the longest.

o0o

**A/N: Yeah, random I know. Sorry. I did say I was bored. But review anyway, 'kay? It makes me happy!**

**Ed:**_ You're insane._

**Writer:** _It has been said. But sssh! You should be lucky I didn't write in a wrench!_


End file.
